Shikki
by BlueCross81497
Summary: What happens when you fall in love, then run into the chance of losing the person?
1. Chapter 1

_****_Amnesia does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters_****_

_**Prologue**_

~November 30, 2015~

'It has been two years since we've started dating and man has it been a rollercoaster. We would fight and then make up a few days later. I've found the perfect gift for him too. You see, I have this journal that has a key lock. Two keys go to this lock and one of them is going to Ikki. Yeah I know it is cheesy but oh well. I want him to have it so when the time comes, he can read all the things I have thought over the past two, and maybe more, years.'

'I don't know what I'd do without Shin. He has become part of my world. Today is our two year anniversary and I have no idea what to give him. He'll be here in an hour and I'm freaking out. I have no clue what to give him and I don't want to screw up and lose him like I almost did before… man why does this have to be so difficult? Half an hour left… crap!'

I unlock Ikki's apartment door and walk in quietly. "Ikki? Where are you?"

"I'm in here, Shin. One second!" Ikki yelled from his room.

"Alright." I called back, sitting on his couch and pulling out the box with his present in it. I feel someone's arms wrap around me and I smile slightly. "Hey Hun. What do you have planned for today?"

"Now that is for me to know and you to find out." Ikki replied, smiling.

"If you don't want to tell me then sit down and let me give you your gift." I said smiling.

"Alright, Babe. Give me a second." Ikki said as he smoothly jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to me.

"Smooth Hun." I said, shaking my head. "Here."

Ikki took the box and opened it, revealing the key on a chain. "What's this Shin?" Ikki asked, shocked.

I blushed softly and looked down. "It's a key to my journal… I wanted you to have one of the keys so in a few years; you can read it, unlocking it with your own key."

"Shin…" Ikki said softly before pulling me into a hug. "I love it Babe." He kissed my cheek then pulled away. "Wait here," then got up and disappeared into his room again. When he came back, he was holding a box and wearing the necklace. "Well… here…"

I took the box and opened it to reveal a similar key necklace that I gave Ikki.

"I've been trying to figure out what to get you and I know I'm copying your gift, but it seems perfect..." Ikki explained.

I stood up and kissed Ikki on the lips. "I love it, and hey if you liked the idea enough to do the same, then that means I did something good." I said when we pulled apart.

After I put on my new necklace, we spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch; watching movies and eating the food that we cooked together. In my opinion, and I'm pretty sure Ikki will agree with me, it was a perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

~November 30, 2017~

After four years of dating, mine and Ikki's relationship has gotten stronger. We've gotten to the point where we can't see ourselves apart. Currently, I'm heading to the maid café to see Ikki. Today the manager scheduled him to work even though he asked to get time off so we could spend our anniversary and my birthday together. Oh well, that just means more fun for me because I can have him be my waiter. I smiled slightly at the idea and walked into the café. My smile faded when the only waiter that I could see was Toma.

"Hey Toma."

"Oh, hey Shin. What's up?" Toma answered, looking up from the order he wrote down.

"Um… do you have any clue as to where Ikki is? I thought he was working today." I replied, looking around the café.

"Actually, you just missed him. Waka said he could leave early since he felt bad for making Ikki work on your guy's anniversary. He left about ten minutes ago." Toma said, slightly distracted by the order.

"He… left?" I asked.

"Yup. Said he had to do something and told me to not tell you if you asked." Toma replied casually.

"Oh... Okay… Thanks Toma..." I said quietly and turned to leave.

"Crap, Shin wait!" Toma quickly turned to me after he realized what he said, but it was too late. I had already rushed out of the door.

Once I was a block away from the café, I started running home. I didn't want to be in public, or around anyone, at the moment. I hurried into my apartment, slammed and locked the door, and hid under my covers.

'Why wouldn't he tell me he got of work early? Is he hiding something from me?' I thought as I started crying.

-Ikki's P.O.V-

Halfway through my shift, Waka came up to me and told me I could go home early.

"I know it's your anniversary, so go home to Shin and make the most of it." Waka said.

"Thank you, sir!" I exclaimed, quickly running in the back room and changing.

"Hey Toma? If Shin comes by, can you cover for me? I have to go to the store and I want the whole thing to be a surprise. So can you make sure he doesn't know what I'm doing?" I asked right before I left.

"No problem Ikki. If my little brother shows up, my lips are sealed." Toma replied, smiling.

"Thanks! I owe you!" I yelled while running out the door.

Not even 15 minutes after I left I get a call from Toma.

"I'm so sorry! I was distracted and I wasn't thinking!" Toma said frantically over the phone.

"Toma, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." I replied calmly, stepping away from the counter at the store.

I heard him take a deep breath and then he started to explain. As he finished, my eyes widen and I quickly hung up. I turned to the lady and bought my surprise for Shin then ran out of the store. I ran as fast as I could to Shin's apartment.

-3rd Person-

Shin was still under his covers crying softly when Ikki quietly entered his apartment. Ikki stood at Shin's bedroom door looking at him sadly. Ikki quietly walked over and sat down on the edge of Shin's bed. Carefully, Ikki pulled Shin out from under his blankets and pulled him onto his lap. As soon as Shin was moved onto Ikki's lap, he hid his face in Ikki's shoulder.

"What's wrong Babe?" Ikki asked softly.

Shin only shook his head while trying to calm down and stop crying.

Ikki moved Shin so they could see each other's faces. Ikki wiped away the tears falling down Shin's cheek and whispered, "Shin, please tell me what's wrong."

"I-I thought y-you didn't c-care about our a-anniversary… I-I thought that you f-forgot about m-me." More tears started falling down Shin's face again as he explained why he was crying, and it broke Ikki's heart to see him crying.

"How could I ever forget the one person that I love with all my heart? I could never forget about you or when we started dating because you mean the world to me."

Ikki cupped Shin's cheek and smiled softly.

"I can't imagine my life without you, so I have to ask. Shin," Ikki pulled out the box and opened it to reveal a ruby red ring, "will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Shin stared wide eyed at the ring then at Ikki in complete shock. As he looked at Ikki's smiling face, Shin finally found his voice.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Shin replied smiling.

Ikki smiled more as he took off Shin's glove and slid the ring on his left ring finger. Ikki wiped away the stray tears falling down Shin's cheeks then they shared a kiss. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, I just wanted everything to be a surprise."

"I don't blame you Ikki. I just overreacted without knowing what was happening." Shin replied sheepishly.

"I blame Toma since he's the one who told you what he did and made you sad."

"I can agree with you on that one." Shin replied, laughing softly.

"How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?" Ikki asked.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Shin replied, standing up and holding his hand out for Ikki.

Ikki took Shin's hand in his and stood up. They left walking hand in hand and had a romantic dinner and walk afterward, both of them completely happy that they can spend the rest of their lives together after they get married. This was just the first step in making their lives forever together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

~August 1, 2018~

I was told by Ikki that I had to come to the meeting about the "team building" vacation with the group that his fanclub has planned. After I heard the details of the vacation, I wanted to just ditch the whole thing, but I won't do that because of Ikki. Because of what has happened in the past, I will not leave Ikki alone with those girls. They already tried to split us apart by attacking me three months after Ikki and I started dating, and again last year, but Ikki saved me from getting hurt. They haven't bothered us since, but I'm worried about what would happen if we were apart. So that's how I ended up on the bus to the retreat. I'm currently sitting on the bus next to Ikki with his fanclub sitting a few rows behind us. I can feel their glares when Ikki reached over and held my hand and when he kissed my cheek.

'They just don't give up it seems.' I thought, sighing softly while looking out the window.

"What's wrong Babe?" Ikki asked, squeezing my hand softly.

"It's nothing Hun. Don't worry about it." I replied quietly.

"I know you better than that, Shin. We've been dating for over four years now. Please, tell me what's wrong." Ikki said, turning to face me completely.

"It's your fanclub…" I said after a minute.

"My… fanclub? What about them?" Ikki asked.

"They…They've been watching us and glaring at me this whole time… They aren't gonna give up on you." I mumbled, looking down and away from Ikki's gaze.

"Shin…" Ikki made me look at him and smiled softly. "They can try all they want, but the only person I have eyes for is you." After he said that, Ikki kissed me.

When we kissed, you could hear a bunch of girls gasp and Toma cheering us on. At the moment though, none of that matters, so I kissed him back. When we parted for air, all I could do was smile.

"I love you, Shin. You're all that matters to me now." Ikki said.

"I love you too, Ikki." I replied happily.

Once we got to the resort, everyone immediately went to their rooms to unpack. Ikki and I shared a room since we would rather be together as much as possible. After we unpacked, we changed into kimonos and went into the recreation area. Almost everyone was already there so when we arrived the fangirls crowded around Ikki, effectively separating the two of us. I silently took a seat on one of the couches, knowing that it's useless trying to get in between those girls and my fiancé. From my seat, I could see Ikki staring at me sadly.

'I'm sorry, Hun.' I mouthed to him.

Ikki smiled softly and motioned to meet him outside with his head. I nodded and silently got up and headed outside. Once there, I found a bench to sit on and wait for Ikki. After a few minutes of waiting, Ikki sat down next to me looking tired.

"I'm sorry about that Babe. I didn't expect them to surround me like that." Ikki apologized.

"As long as nothing happened, then I forgive you." I replied, smiling softly. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"How about we head in and go to sleep early? It's been a long day for both of us." I suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Ikki replied.

On their way back to their room, one of Ikki's fangirls stopped them.

"Hey… um Shin? Can we speak to you? Alone?" She asked, obviously faking innocence.

"Uh… sure. Just give me a second." I replied then turned to Ikki and whispered, "If I'm not back in ten minutes, come looking for me. I think they are taking me outside."

Ikki nodded and I left with the three fangirls.

When we stopped walking we were on the pier, and I was standing on the edge.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You and Ikki." Fangirl #1 said.

"You need to end your relationship with him!" Fangirl #2 said.

"And why would I do something like that?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Because it's not fair! Everyone else who has dated Ikki only got three months, and you got four years!" Fangirl #3 said.

"You guys don't have control of who Ikki does and does not date. And just so you know, I'm not his boyfriend. I'm his fiancé. Now I have to go back." I replied quickly. When I tried to pass them, I was pushed back to the edge.

"You have no right to marry OUR Ikki! He'd be better off without you!" Fangirl #1 screamed.

The next thing I knew was that I was pushed and I was submerged into the cold water. I was sinking deeper into the water and I couldn't stop it. The last thing I remember seeing before I passed out was Ikki swimming toward me.

-Ikki's P.O.V-

When Shin didn't come back ten minutes later, I went outside to look for him like he asked. As soon as I looked over to the lake, I saw one of my fangirls shove Shin into the lake. I didn't even need to think as my body leapt into action. I ran as fast as I could to the lake and the edge of the pier. Once I reached the edge of the pier, I dove into the lake after him. As fast as I could, I reached Shin and brought him to the surface. I swam to land and gently laid him down on the ground.

'He's not breathing!' I thought frantically. Immediately, I began giving him CPR. 'I can't lose you. Please wake up Shin!'

After five minutes of giving him CPR, Shin began breathing again and woke up.

"I-Ikki?" Shin asked before he passed out again.

Once I knew he was fine, I turned to the girls and glared at them.

"Why did you do that?" I growled.

"W-we did it for you, Ikki!" Fangirl #1 said.

"You don't go and try to kill my fiancé then say you did it for my benefit! I love him more than anything, and if he died then so would I. Now this is the last time I will say this, stay the hell away from us or else I will hurt you." I growled out again, glaring at them.

After that, I picked Shin up bridal style and carried him to our room. I stayed up all night just in case he woke up. When he still hadn't woken up by morning, I knew something was wrong. I called an ambulance and we were brought to the hospital. The doctor told me that Shin is in a coma and the chances of him waking up aren't very high.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

It's been a month since Shin was put into a coma. In all honesty, I don't know what to do with myself. Just seeing Shin like this, alive but not waking up, hurts. Everyone tries to tell me that "everything will be fine." Or "Shin will wake up soon." I just… I just don't know. I hate leaving Shin alone in that hospital, but I still have to work. Let's just say that my attitude at work has changed dramatically. I'm not as happy as I used to be and everyone can see that. Even so, I hide all my worries behind a mask and tried my best to keep everyone else happy. On the plus side, after my outburst from last month the fan club no longer came near me. So every day I would go to work, cater to the ladies and occasionally some gentlemen if they wanted, and then I would go back to the hospital. I spent most of my time at the hospital with Shin. The doctors let me stay overnight since the first time they tried to make me leave it didn't end well. Anyway, every night I'd sleep next to him, holding him close in fear that he will leave me. I talk to him daily and tell him what has happened that day. Also, I would sing to him the song I made for him. It seems that that's all I can do right now.

It is now November 30th, over three months after Shin was put in a coma. It is also our 5th year together and Shin's birthday. The doctors have told me that the chances of him waking up are becoming smaller and smaller. I don't care what the doctors say. I know Shin will wake up because he is one of the strongest willed and most stubborn person that I have met.

"Ikkyu, it's time to go to work." Kento, my best friend, said.

"Alright. Give me a second." I replied quietly.

I heard Kento mumble an "Okay" then left the room. I leaned down and kissed Shin's forehead.

"Happy 23rd Birthday and Happy Anniversary Babe. I'll be back as soon as I can." I said softly, letting a few tears fall as I walk out of the room to Kento. "Let's go."

With that, Kento and I went to work, dreading every second away from Shin, especially today.

It is now mid-December and I'm starting to lose hope that Shin will ever wake up. Out of all of Shin's family and friends I had the most hope that he would wake up. But after four months of seeing him laying there not responding to anything, I'm losing all hope.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Shin…" I said quietly. I sat down on the chair next to Shin's bed and took his hand in both of mine. I rested my forehead on our hands and sighed. After a few minutes, I felt pressure on one of my hands. I looked up to look at Shin to see him looking at me smiling weakly.

"Uh…?" Shin asked quietly.

I looked up to see Shin staring at me. "Shin!" I exclaimed and attacked him in a hug.

"Who… who are you?" Shin asked, confused.

I pulled away from him surprised. "You... you don't remember me?" I asked.

Shin shook his head. "I can't remember much of anything. Can you tell me what happened?"

"You almost drowned. I saw some girls push you into the water and I jumped in to save you. You weren't breathing when I brought you to the surface so I gave you CPR. You woke up for a second then slipped into a coma for four months."

Shin's eyes widened. "I've been in a coma for four months?!"

"Yes… I've been keeping an eye on you since you've been here to make sure you were okay." I replied.

"Oh… well thank you very much." Shin replied.

"I'll let the doctors know you're awake and sign release forms for you if you want." I replied, standing up.

"That would be great." Shin said.

Quickly, I left the room and did what I said I would. After that, I went home and called Toma and Kento over to tell them that Shin has lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything as far as he could tell. Together, the three of them agreed to let him remember things on his own. Ikki, not exactly liking that idea, had a plan to help Shin remember everything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

I'm still confused as to who that man was that hugged me when I woke up. He looked so familiar but I just can't remember who he was no matter how hard I try. It may seem weird, but I can't stop thinking about him. He just seems like he's an important part of my life. Anyway, the doctor came into my room after that man left and explained a few things to me. Then, he gave me a bag with my belongings which included my clothes, my phone, a set of keys, a key on a chain, and a journal with a blue gem on it. Once I finished changing, I asked the doctor where exactly I live. He had a nurse look it up and she gave me the directions, and with that I headed home.

Now that I'm home, I'm not exactly sure of what to do. With only a vague idea of my surroundings, I really can't do anything. I decided to go into my bedroom and sit on my bed since I didn't feel like wandering around the area.

'I guess I'll look through the items the hospital gave me.' I thought, picking up the key necklace from the bag and putting it on.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contacts where only four names stood out: Ikki, Kento, Toma, and Waka.

"I wonder who these people are and what connection I have to them." I wondered out loud.

After that, I put the phone down and picked up the journal.

"I wonder if this will help me remember anything." I mumbled to myself. I tried to open it but it was lock by a key lock. 'No use for today I guess.'

With that as my final thought I went to bed. It has been a really confusing day and I really just want to sleep it off.

In the morning I was woken up by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Shin. This is your teacher speaking. I was told that you woke up from your coma yesterday with no memories and I was wondering if you would like to come in and get filled in on a few things." The person said.

"Uh… sure. I need the address." I replied.

"Not a problem." The teacher said cheerfully. The teacher then gave me the address and I headed straight there after we hung up.

Once I got there, my teacher explained the basics of what we have been learning the past few months. She understood that it would be difficult, but she told me that I could make it up this week if I came in every day for at least 8 hours. I quickly agreed since I wanted to start getting back to my old life, and this might help me remember things. So, that's what I started doing. I had private lessons with my teacher every day and as I predicted, I started remembering certain things. I remembered my best friend's name was Toma and that we were pretty much siblings from the way we acted. I started remembering who Kento was and who Waka was. I sort of remember the café that I work in. yet, the only person who I have no recollection of is Ikki. I also don't know who that man was yet. A name with no face, and a face with no face. I wish I could remember everything. The man who saved me haunts my dreams every night. I still have no clue who he is, but I know he is important to me. Almost every time he is in my dreams, he is singing a song that I can never remember when I wake up. It's frustrating to have this stupid amnesia.

On the last day of my extra classes, I came home as usual. By this point I almost have all my memories back except for the ones about those two. I make myself a small dinner and sit at my dining room table. As I'm eating I notice the locked journal sitting in front of me.

I look at the lock for a few seconds before mumbling, "I wonder if the key around my neck would work."

So I took off the necklace and put the key in the lock. When I turned the key, the lock unlocked and I was able to finally see what was in the journal.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own the song Once Upon A December. I wish I did but I sadly don't. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

~November 30, 2013~

Today is Shin's 18th birthday today. I think I'm going to ask him out. I've liked him for a couple of years now and I'm finally going to ask him to be my boyfriend. I do have a few concerns though… one of them being my fan club. They have destroyed my other relationships and I'm scared that they are going to ruin things between us. The other thing that I'm scared that he will reject me when I ask. It's obvious that he isn't affected by my eyes or he would be acting like the others. It's almost time for work, so I will check in later with his answer.

He said yes! I'm almost as shocked as he was! When I asked him out, Shin didn't know how to respond. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at me in shock, and then he finally said yes. It was my turn to be in shock when he agreed. Honestly, I thought he would reject me then laugh at me with Toma, but he said yes! I'm still in shock but I have to get over it since we have our first date soon.

~December 4, 2013~

Shin told me that he wanted to go to the circus, so today that is what we did. In all honesty, the look on his face when he saw all of the acts was breathtaking. It is practically impossible to see this boy smile, but this time it was the easiest thing to get him to smile. He seemed so happy to see the clowns do their acts. When the animals came out, he was completely hooked. He was mesmerized by them. The lions, elephants, and other animals were fine, but he seemed to like the **bears**__the most. He told me later on that it looked like they were **dancing** to him. He made me promise to take him again, which I happily agreed to. It was nice to see him looking so carefree that I would love to him like that again.

"_Dancing bears," _I heard someone sing in my head. 'Who was that?' I asked myself, then shook my head and continued reading.

~December 8, 2013~

I decided that I would take Shin to my favorite art museum. He didn't seem too thrilled at first, but after he got there he started to have a good time. We took out time through the museum since we had nothing else to so that day. With each painting, Shin seemed to gain more and more interest in art. Then, we got to a very interesting painting. It was an ordinary painting, but what Shin liked the most about it was the **wings** on the canvas. He seemed amazed that the artist **painted wings** with so much detail on this specific piece. All I could do was smile and hold him close as we looked at his new favorite painting.

"_Painted wings,"_ The voice sang again. "I'm starting to remember things…"

"_Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December." _As I remembered the song, I also remembered the man who saved me singing this to me around New Years. "Who is he?" I mumbled to myself.

~December 10, 2013~

I called Shin to see if he was okay since he hadn't come into work, and it turns out, he has a cold. It's nothing major but it was enough to keep him in bed. So, being the best boyfriend I could be, I decided to go over and take care of him. When I saw Shin my spirits dropped. It seemed like he'd caught more than the common cold, but I pushed that thought aside and sat on the edge of his bed. I accidentally woke him up when I brushed his hair out of his face. When I asked him if there was anything I could do for him, he asked me if could **hold** him. I just smiled and pulled him into my arms. I could feel that skin was freezing and he was shivering. I held him as close as I could and I noticed Shin was drifting off. As he was falling asleep I promised to keep him **safe and warm **and he fell asleep soon after.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm"_ The voice sang again sounding slightly distorted.

~December 24, 2014~

Shin and I decided to go to New York City for our first Christmas together. It was snowing when we decided to go out. Shin was the one to plan tonight's events, which was dinner and then a romantic carriage ride. We got onto the carriage and rode around Central Park a few times. With it being cold, we cuddled close to stay warm. As we rode, I commented how the snow flying around us looked like a **silver storm** swirling around us. Shin joked around slightly and said that the **horses** were "**prancing**" through the snow. It was the perfect way to spend Christmas Eve together. When the clock rang at midnight, Shin kissed me.

"_Horses prance through a sliver storm"_ The voice chimed in again.

~December 1, 2015~

We were invited to a masquerade dance sometime in November for this date. I'm waiting for Shin in my car at the moment so we can go. I'm actually early like always so he should be down any minute. After he came down we went to the dance. Most of the dance we spent just hanging out and talking until the first slow song came on. I asked him if we could dance and he agreed with a small smile on his face. When we danced, we didn't even register the people around us. We could only really see **figures dancing** around us. I gracefully led us during the dance and then over to our seats just in time for the song to end. The night continued like that until we were too tired to stay any later. I dropped Shin off at home and quickly went home myself.

"_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories."_ The voice sang in a distorted way.

~August 1, 2018~

I freaked out. My body went into shock the second he fell into the water. When I jumped in to save him, I saw him sinking into the depths of the lake. He seemed so **far away **from me. If I hadn't let him talk to them earlier, I wouldn't have to wait this **long** for him to wake up. It seems like a long time **ago** that he said yes to dating me, and now I feel like I'm losing him.

"_Far away, long ago"_ the voice sang softly.

Earlier that day, we all sat around the campfire with some sparklers. It was so much fun to just hang out with friends around the open fire. When the fire started to **dim**, it seem to **glow like** the **embers** at the bottom. It was a beautiful night and it was so much fun to hang out with friends. Can we have more nights like this one?

"_Glowing dim as an ember,"_ the voice sang softly.

~December 15, 2018~

Shin finally woke up from his coma… I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me, our life together, nothing. It crushed me to hear him ask me who I was. The most I can do for him right now is leaving my journal so that he could remember me. Shin, if you're reading this, I love you with all my heart and I want you remember everything.

"_Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember."_ The voice sang. I finally saw the voices face, and the voice belonged to the man who rescued me.

"_Once upon a December." _The man finished the song quietly.

At this point I was crying because I finally remembered that this man was the one he was in love with. The only thing I can't remember yet is his name.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own the song Once Upon A December. I wish I did but I sadly don't. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Since the people at work feel sorry for me, they gave me a longer break each day. I would complain but it gives me time to read Shin's journal. Each day I have enough time to eat and read on entry. It seems that, at the end of each entry, he wrote down lyrics to a song he was writing.

~November 30, 2015~

I was so happy when Ikki and I were able to just hang out with each other on our anniversary. The day was perfect even with it being simple. I invited Ikki to spend the night too. I didn't want the day to end, so cuddling before while falling asleep is my idea of a nice way to end the day. So when we were decided to go to sleep, he held me close to him. Even when both of us were asleep, I could tell he was still holding me from the warmth I felt.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams."_

~September 19, 2016~

I hate cram school right now. It's been four days since I've last seen Ikki because I've been swamped with studying. Four days may not be a long time, but I'm used to seeing him every day because of work. Between my studies and missing Ikki, I don't know what to do. Ugh! This is so frustrating! It doesn't help that the material I've been studying is way harder than normal.

"_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive."_

~October 15, 2016~

Ikki and I decided to have a movie night today. We both brought random movies the other has never seen and just watched them. We got through three movies before we fell asleep in each other's arms. I swear every moment together is perfect.

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly."_

~December 13, 2017~

I was terrified to be completely truthful. I may have pretended to be unfazed by their threats but on the inside I was shaking. I am grateful that Ikki stepped in when he did. Ikki's fanclub decided to corner me when I was on my way home from cram school. They started threatening me, saying I had to break up with Ikki or else. I stood my ground for as long as I could, but I was losing my mask. I almost snapped and ran, but then Ikki showed up and saved me. He yelled at them and told them to leave us alone. In all honesty, he seemed drunk when he did this. It's the only thing I could think of since he tries to keep calm normally. Well anyway… thanks Ikki.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side._

The next page was different than the ones before it. It was just a page of the lyrics he was writing.

The lyrics continued onto the next page.

~August 7, 2018~

It's the day before the trip with work and I can't wait! That was major sarcasm. In all honesty, I don't want to go. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to either Ikki or me, but I promised Ikki that I would go.

I stopped reading after I read that. 'He knew something bad was going to happen… I'm so sorry Shin! I shouldn't have made you go.' I thought sadly. I need to finish this entry, so I continued.

Anyway, I'm almost done packing for tomorrow. Hopefully, I am wrong about anything going wrong during this trip. If something does happen and you're reading this Ikki, than I love you and whatever happens that won't change.

I closed the book and sighed softly. As I was putting Shin's journal away, Kento walked into the break room.

"Hello Ikkyu. What's wrong?" Kento asked.

"It's nothing Kento. I'm going to get back to work." I replied, quickly leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

I closed the journal and stood up. I need to see him but I have no clue where to go…

'Maybe I can find him at the café.' I thought, putting the key necklace back on and grabbing my keys, phone, and the journal.

I ran out of my apartment and toward the café. I let my instincts direct me since I don't remember where it is. It proves that my instincts were correct as I found my way there in 10 minutes. As calmly as I could, I walked into the café. I saw the man who I can't get out of my head standing at the counter with his back turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but the café is closed for the night. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like." He said without turning around.

"I can't leave when I just got here." I replied, watching the man carefully. He froze when he heard my voice then he slowly turned around.

"Oh, hello Shin. How are you doing? Have any of your memories returned yet?" He asked. He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully.

"I'm fine. My memories have started to return, which is why I'm here." I said, stepping closer to him.

"W-what exactly do you remember?" He asked with a hopeful yet scared tone.

"Well, I remember working here. I remember my "brother" Toma. I remember Kento and his unreadable attitude. I remember Waka, our ever changing boss. I remember regular school and cram school." I paused and saw the disappointment in his eyes that I didn't remember him. "I also remember you from this." I said, holding up the journal.

"You remember me?" He questioned, hopeful again.

"Almost completely yes. I've been missing one major factor, and that is your name." I replied. "Any chance you can tell me your name?"

"Why don't you try guessing?" He replied.

"Um…." I muttered, looking down. 'The only name I haven't been able to put a face to is…' "Ikki?" I asked, unsure.

"That's right, Babe." Ikki said, smiling slightly. "Since you remember me, and us, can you sing our song?"

"Our song?" I asked.

"Yes our song. If you don't really remember, then go by instinct." Ikki replied, leaning against the counter.

"O-ok…" I replied and took a deep breath.

As we finished the song, Ikki pulled me into a hug and held me close.

"I missed you Shin… I missed you so much." Ikki mumbled into my hair. He pulled away to look into my eyes. "Hey Shin?"

"Yes Ikki?"

"Can I… Can I kiss you?" He asked, blushing softly.

I just smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss. While we kissed, I remembered everything about me and my past. The kiss itself was pure bliss, like a sign that I'm with the right person.

When we pulled away, I rested my forehead against Ikki's and said, "I'm home Hun."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

~Ikki's P.O.V~

After half a year of planning, it's finally time for Shin and I to get married. I can't wait to see him walking down the aisle. Surprisingly, he agreed to "be the girl" and walk down the aisle. Sadly he won't wear a dress. When I suggested that he should wear a dress he glared at me and smacked me upside my head. I'll admit that I deserved it, even if it was a joke. In about an hour, I will be married to Shin. I put on my black tux and my navy blue tie.

"Ikkyu, it's time." Kento said, popping his head into my room.

"Thank you Kento." I replied and left the room with him.

As I waited at the altar, I started growing more and more nervous. The 'what if' questions started appearing in my head. Like: 'what if Shin decides he doesn't want to marry me and runs away?' Yet all of these questions were pushed away as the music changed and Shin started walking down the aisle. Man does he look amazing. He is in a black tux with a red tie. When he gets to me I take his hands in mine and we listen to the minister talk. In all honesty, I was only paying attention to Shin.

Then he asked us to say the personal vow that we wrote and Shin went first.

"Ikki, when we first met, I'll admit that I was interested in you. You always seemed to be surrounded by people, mainly girls, and I started to get jealous. I realized that I had feelings about a year after you started working at the café with us, which made things difficult. Then you asked me to go out with you and I was happier than ever. And I know things got rough with the memory loss, but we got through it. From now and until we part, I will always love you and that won't ever change. You are the love of my life, now and forever." Shin said, smiling slightly though a few tears.

Before I started my vows I reached up and wiped his tears away.

"Shin, there are so many things that I could to say how much I love and care for you, but they would not do my feelings justice. I could say how much I love and care for you, but I'd rather show you every day for the rest of our lives. You are my dream person and you are my sun. I know this is sappy but you seem to be the light in this world or darkness. I love you so much and no matter what happens, I won't stop." When I finished, I smiled softly at Shin.

Then, the minister asked us to repeat after him when it was our turn.

I, Ikkyu/Shin, take you Shin/Ikkyu, to be my wedded (husband/wife), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part. I do.

Kento and Toma handed us our rings and we took turns sliding them onto each other's left ring fingers.

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss your husband." The minister said after. Immediately I pulled Shin close and kissed him. Everyone in the seat stood up and clapped and all but that doesn't concern me really. This whole ceremony was to just make our marriage official; I honestly could care less if they were here when Shin and I got married.

During the reception, after we ate dinner and had a bit of cake, Toma, Kento, and I snuck off while Shin was talking to people. ( watch?v=jEVD8VEF8BM&index=1&list=PLgOMlHmGX9vona6f1b6U0YZyzkl-GZG-X) When we reappeared, I started playing the electric violin; Toma and Kento were playing a few instruments too. During my intro, Shin walked over to us. Toma motioned for him to join in with the electric guitar that was waiting for him. When he joined, he instantly fell into sink with the music that he has known for years.

When the song ended, Shin carefully put the guitar down and waited for Ikki to do the same. Once the violin was down, Shin attacked Ikki in a hug.

"I thought you couldn't play any instruments." Shin said, holding me close.

"When you were in your coma, I took a lot of lessons and practiced like crazy. I hoped I could surprise you if… no when you woke up." I replied, smiling softly.

"I am both surprised and impressed. Thank you Ikki." Shin answered, looking up at me.

"It was my pleasure Shin. Oh, and you can call me Ikkyu if you want." I said.

"Okay, Ikkyu." And with that, Shin and I kissed again.

After the reception we started our new life together, starting with our honeymoon in Italy and Spain, and then moving in together once they got home.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Epilogue**_

"Dad? Where is my lunch?" Ace asked, becoming slightly frantic.

"Calm down Ace. Your Papa is working on it right now." Ikki answered, walking into the living room where his son was.

"Papa?! I'm running late! Can you hurry up please?" Ace asked running into the kitchen.

"You are not late, Ace. You have half an hour until school starts and we drive you. Also stop running through the house." Shin answered sternly.

"Sorry Papa." Ace replied.

"Here is your lunch. Now go finish getting ready." Shin replied, handing Ace his lunch.

"Thanks Papa." Ace said quickly, taking the lunch and racing back to his room.

"Stop running!" Shin yelled after him.

"Oh relax, Babe." Ikki said, walking over to Shin and pulling him close. "He's just excited because it's his first day of high school."

"I think I'm more nervous than he is." Shin replied.

"Everything will be fine and he knows that he can talk to us if there are any problems." Ikki replied.

"Thanks Hun." Shin said, smiling. Shin leaned up and kissed Ikki.

"Ewww! Dad! Papa! Do you have to do that here?!" Ace shrieked.

The two separated and laughed. "Come on Ace. Let's get you to school." Ikki replied, pulling away from his husband and took his hand.

"Just no more couple stuff when I can see, okay?" Ace asked, slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"No promises." Shin and Ikki answered simultaneously.

After Ikki and Shin dropped Ace off at school, they stared driving to work. Now they owned and ran a restaurant together.

"I'm glad we have Ace." Shin said, looking out the window.

"So am I. It has made the last 14 years of our lives interesting and entertaining." Ikki replied.

"14 years. Man time flies. We've had Ace for 14 years and we have been married for 20 years." Shin said to no one really.

"I love you Shin." Ikki said, glancing quickly at Shin then back to the road.

"I love you too Ikkyu." Shin replied, smiling.


End file.
